The Neko Wizard
by The Neko God
Summary: I know it's a cheesy name but don't let it put you of. This will hopefully be quite a long fanfiction.))Sam is one of the few Neko ever born and his life just keeps getting weirder as he is admitted to Hogwarts. As Sam explores the secrets of Hogwarts he may find more then he expected.


Well...it was finally the day I got to attend Hogwarts. It was a bit of a surprise when I got the letter...Well I guess it shouldn't be too much of a surprise seeming as I'm one of the very few of my kind. I'm what some call a Neko;A Neko is kind of a rare phenomena when a human is born with animal features,like ears or a tail, it's normally something from video games or anime but we are real. And most of us possess some form of magical abilities. However, most of us only have a single ability and very few of us grow to be a full wizard. And so the day I left for Hogwarts began and as you would expect everything went to shit...

"SAMMM! Get the hell up or do you not care about this Hog thing!" I could hear my Mom calling for me...but I didn't really realise what she was saying. I always find it hard to wake up in the mornings: I'm always watching anime until about three o'clock in the morning so I barely get any sleep. But then...it clicked. Today is finally the day I go to Hogwarts. To be completely honest I already know most things about Hogwarts because of a little story we 'muggles' had. We call it a story as if it's fiction but...it actually isn't;Hogwarts is very real and so is Harry Potter but I thought it was just fantasy until I got my letter. But enough thinking...what time did she say it was...nine o'clock right?

As I got up out of bed I suddenly got that giddy feeling you get on Christmas or your birthday...So I quickly rushed downstairs while completely ignoring everything that my Mom tells me while she's ranting. We had already been to Diagon Alley and gotten all of my school stuff but my Mom refuses to let me take my wand out it's case in fear of what I might do. So after I threw on my robes I meant ahead and ate my breakfast:good old crumpets and butter. And so with my Moms ranting finished I finally think it's time to go to platform nine and three quarters.

So as we went to the station I couldn't help but wonder. How many students in Hogwarts had seen a Neko...I mean it's rare to be born a neko let alone become a neko wizard. I can't help but feel nervous and I realise that my ears were drooping making it evident that I was nervous. As my Mom notices she turns around and starts speaking, "Don't worry hun you'll be fine. I mean you can't really be that weird to them, they're magic so they've gotta of seen much weirder." I sighed as she said this. "It's not about wether or not they've seen weirder it's the fact that people just look for excuses to make themselves feel better by being total pricks to other.." as usual she interrupts me "HEY! What did I tell you about your language," Well...she always tells me to mind my language but who gives a shit anyways.

We finally made it to King's Cross Station and we were instantly greeted by a light bussle of people rushing around. We saw a few families by platform nine and saw a few kids dressed like me with a robe and the Hogwarts symbol on it...then I blanked out as a realized the dozen pairs of eyes focused on my...I felt the world fall out around me as I whispered to myself, " I knew it I'm just an outcast they're staring at me...as expected they all thought of me as a weirdo...a freak," but then something unexpected happened.

"Umph..." I stumbled slightly forward as the impact on my back was quite a large one and when I turned around...it was a surprise. A girl?! She had since fell to the floor since hitting me on her way down. "Ouch! Dammit why am I such a clutz why can't I..." She looked up at me furiously while completely flustered and blushing. I hadn't realised what had happened. She had fell backwards and was wearing a skirt I realised what had happened too late.. "You filthy fucking pervert!" As she screamed at me she threw one of her books at me and it directly hit my face leaving my with a nose bleed. "Jesus Christ what the hell was that about.." I got up while wiping the blood off my face. She had the same expression on her face:she was red with rage and embarrassment. "How dare you act like you don't know what you did," She stuttered as she walked up to me.

"I don't know what I did you was the one who fell over and hit me..." She interrupted me as she swung her fist at me.

"How dare you look at me so indecently,"She swung again, "How dare you look up my skirt like tha..."

I didn't let her finish, "What the hell makes you I looked up your skirt you idiot!?"

"Wha-What...you...didn't look...?" She looked more embarrassed then ever now.

"No of course not,who the he'll do you think I am?" I looked at her with a slightly annoyed expression on my face. She instantly stopped in place blushing. She instantly bowed in apology such really surprised me with how fast her mood changed, "I'm so sorry,please forgive me!"

"Geez it's an honest mistake don't stress it too much..." She looked up at me almost tearing up. "No I made a terrible mistake jumping to conclusions and I even hurt you..."

"It's ok I didn't hurt that much...any...way," I stopped as I noticed her curios look...and then she leaped forward and started pulling on my ears, "Ouch Jesus Christ get the hell of me it hurts like fuck!" She stopped and looked at me in shock an then she instantly bowed down again, "I'm so sorry I had no idea they were real...I've never seen someone like you before.."

"Well...yeah I'm not surprised people like me are extremely rare some people call us neko but most just call us freaks and..."

"WHAT?! Your not a freak your awesome what the he'll is wrong with having cat ears if anything it's adorable," She instantly blushed as she realised what she said, "I mean c'mon what not to like about being part cat?"

"Well your opinion isn't exactly shared with others if anything it's the first time I've heard someone say that...To be fair I hate almost everything about being a neko...everyone treats me like an outcast and they always stare at me," I look down but then I remember an upside, "However, neko do get a little bonus."

"What do you mean?" She looked at me curious of what I meant,

"Well I can do this..." I opened a little rift beneath my feet an fell through and then reappeared behind the girl, "Hi."

"What the...how did you?" She looked really confused.

"Well all neko are magic believe it or not but most of us only get a single inate ability such as invisibility or extreme agility but very few of us actually have the potential to become a wizard and I'm one of them few who can become a wizard...as for my inate ability I can open a small rift that I can jump through to anywhere that I've already been before."

"What? I still don't understand why being a neko is bad" She looked at me confused on why I dislike being a neko.

"You would understand if you were a neko. Anyways we better get going to the platform before the train leaves... Oh by the way my name is Sam," She looked embarrassed that she forgot to introduce herself, "My name is Rose and I'll see you in Hogwarts."

"Same here,"

 **End of chapter 1**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and expect many more chapters which are much longer. Hopefully this project won't get abandoned...(yeah I'm looking at you future self who has completely forgot about this) Anyways leave your thoughts about this story so far and tell me wether or not I did a good job. Also if you leave any questions I'll try and answer it in the next chapter** **and as you can tell...there is probably gonna be a hell of a lot more anime tropes so if you don't like anime tropes ...so if you don't like anime tropes...then...too bad...But anyway that it from me and I will see you in the next chapter ^*^**


End file.
